Wyatt Matthew Halliwell
Wyatt Matthew Halliwell was the first born into the second generation of Warren Witches. He was born to Piper Halliwell, a witch and Leo Wyatt, a Whitelighter. Wyatt has two younger siblings, one younger brother Chris and one younger sister Melinda. Wyatt was born on the 22nd February 2003 making him 27 years old. He has blond hair and blue eyes. Piper went into labour with Wyatt on theWiccan Festival of Lights, or Imbolc which coincidentally was the same day as the Aurora Borealis, Because of the astrological circumstances combined with the Wiccan sabbath, all forms of magic ceased on this "holy day" to welcome the child into the world. Wyatt is studying medicine at Stanford university. Wyatt likes women, Flirting, Killing demons and other evil beings, To see in his enemies eyes fear, Dancing, Being Wild, being funny, Spending time with family and friends, Listening to music, Watch tv, Watch movies, Play all kind of card games, Studying but to a point, Clubbing, Partying and Dating. Wyatt Dislikes Evil beings, Criminals, Some of the collage students, Some teachers/professors, Some music, Rats, Spiders, Bugs, Snakes, He hates snobs and people who think they are better then anyone else, He hates to be told what to do unless it's important, he hates anyone who hurts his family espically the younger members of his family. Wyatt fears Losing people he loves and cares about, Being alone forever, Not getting the girl he wants, Seeing his younger brother getting the girl he wants, He is wild and a big flirt. He is a very sweet, kind and polite guy with a good heart and soul. He is energetic and crazy at times. He sees himself as a smart guy and talented which is true he is like that. He loves his family and friends dearly and will do anything for them, no matter what. He fells in love with any girl he sees as long as she isn't family. He is a good guy but he is also bad boy at times depends on his mood and situation. He is mean and saracastic a lots of times but only when he is in a bad mood or annoyed at someone. He is down to earth and bossy a lots of times. In high school, Wyatt became the star quarter back, and became extremely popular. He graduated with a 3.6 gpa, and was offered a sports scholarship to multiple universities. Wyatt is currently dating Alana Niccoli, a gypsy. Wyatt is 6ft5inches tall and muscular. Powers Basic Wiccan Powers Spell Casting: The ability to author and recite spells. Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. Scrying: The ability to magically locate other beings. MediumShip'The ability to see the spirits of the deceased 　 Own Powers and Charmed powers ' ''' '''Projection-Wyatt has the power of Projection, the extremely rare ability to project his desires into reality. He has used this power many times, before and after he was born, and has demonstrated full control over it even when he was growing in his mother's womb. Force-field:- Wyatt has the power to create a protective, translucent blue force-field that rendered himself or the ones he wished to protect from harm indestructible Telekinesis- '''the ability to move objects with your mind. Combustion- Wyatt displayed three powers of combustion '' '' ''Combustive-Orbing''- this ability is the hybrid power of Combustion and orbing, when this happens the being is combusted using orbs. Wyatt used this power when he blew up a dragon he conjured. ''Energy waves- ''the ability to create waves of energy so it will vanquish any being. Wyatt used this ability when he vanquished three evil witches. ''Pyrokinesis- ''the ability to set a being on fire by conjuring/controlling fire or heat. Wyatt used this ability to vanquish two demons. '''Conjuration: The ability to create physical objects using only the mind. Thought projection''- ''the ability to bring inanimate objects to life. Wyatt brought back a cowboy doll, army man and Indian. Holograms - The ability to create holograms. Wyatt is able to create holograms in the far future, being able to help the cousins/siblings plan out what to do for a future fight, being able to clearly stratize. Molecular Dispersion - The ability to disperse the air/things. Molecular Dispersion, like Energy Waves both cause the victim to "blow up" in a unique way, although unlike Energy Waves, when the victim is hit, it does not look like a combination of Molecular Dispersion & Molecular Combination. Voice Manipulation - The ability to manipulate the users voice. It allows Wyatt to manipulate his voice to lower, highten, and change it to sound like someone else. Whitelighter powers Orbing- '''As a whitelighter hybrid, Wyatt possesses the ability to Orb, the whitelighter version of magical teleportation. As he entered his terrible two's, Wyatt would orb around the house, much to Piper's dismay. '''Healing-'''Even as a developing fetus, Wyatt also demonstrated the rare power of being able to inwardly heal his mother's injuries. '''Sensing-the ability to locate those he is close too. Wyatt uses this ability to sense his family and charges locations. Photokinesis- '''Wyatt also possesses Photokinesis, the ability to manipulate light through the use of orbs. When he was younger wyatt would use this ability to scare away men who were on dates with Piper as he would create orbs around his eyes. '''Omnilingualism: The power to speak every language ever invented. Remote Orbing - The ability to teleport someone away or to the user with the use of orbs. Wyatt rarely uses this power and only uses it for his parents. Telekinetic Orbing - The ability to call something towards the user, or away. Wyatt has the power to move things with his mind when calling for something, mostly it becomes surrounded in orbs. Other powers Excalibur- Being the true heir to Excalibur, Wyatt is one of the only two people on the planet that can wield the ancient sword, with the other person being his mother who is the Lady of the Lake.